Crystal
by Angel no Yami
Summary: At a graduation ceremony the name of a very important person is given to a man who doesn't want it. Years later, the person who goes by that name affects a war. VoldemortxHarry Slash.
1. Prologue: Destination still unknown

Damn my muses. Here begins yet another fanfiction that it will take me ages to finish and that just popped randomly into my head. But it was screaming to be written. There is a sad lack of decent Voldemort/Harry fics that keep them both in character. Which is what I intend to do.

This fic completely ignores the fifth and sixth books. I don't like either of them. The fifth was a bit like a terrible fanfic and it made me cry. The sixth, well that one was better but in order to not use the fifth then I have to not use the sixth. And there is no Sirius in that one pouts I like Snuffles.

Anyhoo I don't own Harry Potter (else the fifth book would have been radically different, ex. slash would have been included) or any of the characters in this story, unless I make them up. But I will tell you which ones those are when and if they come.

I will try to update this once a month.

Note: This is SLASH, that means two men having sex. If that bothers you then don't read. I roast marshmellows with flames.

Prologue

"It is a small tradition at graduation to allow any student who wishes, to use the magical object on the desk." The man speaking was old, this was likely to be one of his last years as Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but he wasn't quite done yet.

This lot of seventh years still had to graduate. A lot that had seen a good deal too much of the real world as it was. What with a Dark Lord appearing and being killed while they were in school, and the death of a classmate or two, they had seen a good deal too much death.

"The object allows the student to see the name of the one person who they are meant to be married to. It is a tradition that tends to lead to a great many marriages actually… Anyway the point is that any student who wishes to use the Crystal of Bonding is welcome to do so. Professor Dumbledore will bring the crystal in front of each of you in turn, just place your hands on it." The man sat down, he was exhausted.

The red head named Professor Dumbledore began to walk in front of the line of students, who were soon to become adults, and allowed them each the descision of whether or not to know. Many students chose to use the crystal, and when they did the name of there bonded was emblazoned in the air above them.

Then Dumbledore stood in front of the boy named Tom Marvolo Riddle. Tom had no intention of finding out who he was supposedly bonded to, he didn't care. But Dumbledore did care; he cared very much.

Before Tom could refuse, Dumbledore had pushed the blue piece of crystal under his palms. Tom jerked them back, but it was too late. It took less than two seconds for a name to begin to appear. The process went painstakingly slow, taking forever to spell the first name.

The entire hall let out a gasp as the first name was finished. The name that had appeared was commonly used for _boys._

"I never saw him as the type."

"Yeah who'd imagine the Prince of Slytherin as gay" Whispers were heard amongst the students.

The middle name passed without notice, it was also fairly male and this increased the whispers abundance.

But it was the last name that sent the entire hall in uproar.

After the slow and drawn out writing was completed a dark green name was emblazoned in the air around Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Harry James Potter 

The Potters were a family of Gryffindors. Riddle was a Slytherin, and to make matters worse, there was no Potter with the name of Harry.

Even Dumbldore was confused. He did however take note of the name; he might need to know it in the future after all. Then he continued on, smiling at Tom as he left.

Tom was furious.

However, by the end of the evening everyone had forgotten the incident and no one remembered any of those names except the one that came out for them.

So by the end of the night only two people knew the name of the person who was meant to be mated with Tom Marvolo Riddle. Tom, and Dumbledore.

Tom was still furious.

Years Later

The Potters had just had a son, so Dumbledore was there to find out the name of the child, and to wish them congratulations, of course. He was upset to find that the boy's name was James Larry Potter. But if the Potters naming scheme held up it would only be another generation that the Harry he was waiting for was born.

The Potters always gave their firstborn son his fathers name as the child's middle, so, Dumbledore reasoned, Harry will be James's son.

He was not wrong.

* * *

Well what do you think? Good, Bad, Wonderful, Terrible? Just let me know in a review. 

Cheers,

Angel no Yami


	2. The more that you resist the turn

EDIT: Small edits in grammar and spelling. 04/27/08

This is Crystal Chapter 1

I am updating early! Be glad.

I have recently looked at my fics and discovered that I do not have any fics that don't have a prologue, unless they are a one-shot. This includes fics I don't author under this penname. It is kind of funny.

It is also rather funny how now that I have posted a Harry Potter fic, all my hit counters jumped dramatically in number, as did the number of alerts that I have for various stories. Two days after it is published and this fic has more alerts on it than my oldest fic. That is a little showing of the popularity of Harry Potter fics.

sigh

Anyway standard disclaimers (I don't own anything but the basic plot line) apply. I also don't own the chapter titles; a brilliant artist named Meat Loaf sings them in a song. I will give the name of the song once I have finished the stanza that I am using as chapter titles.

Anyone want to guess what song it is from?

By the way all of you need to go read Possession by Jade Tatsu you owe her and her fic for my loyalty and love of Voldemort/Harry fics. She is brilliant.

Chapter One

"The more that you resist the turn…"

Harry yawned. His uncle was yelling for him, which meant that it was morning, having not slept well, due to dreams of Cedric's death and Voldemort's resurrection. Never mind the other dreams.

_Don't think about those._ Harry thought to himself as he got out of bed and put his shirt on. He had slept in the only pair of muggle jeans that he owned. Well the ones that were still wearable that is.

"Boy!" His uncle yelled "Get your sorry excuse for an arse down here NOW!"

"I am coming, uncle" Harry yelled back. He walked out of the room, more quickly this time, because his uncle was apparently not in a good mood.

Upon making it into the living room, Harry found his uncle standing in the middle of the room with a piece of paper in his hand. On it was what appeared to be a list of chores.

"Have these done by the time I get back from work." His uncle said as he left. He handed Harry the list and slammed the door behind him. Harry's aunt was already working in the kitchen on breakfast. Dudley was in there, awaiting his meal. Harry sat down at the table and looked over the list of chores.

There was no way he could complete them all. The garage door and the fence around the yard were to be painted, the garden weeded, the flowers watered, the bathroom scoured along with the kitchen. The garage was also to be cleaned out. Many of these chores were all day tasks on their own. Harry decided it would be best to get as many of them done as he could. So he started in the bathroom.

That took some time. It was not very clean as it was Dudley's bathroom, and Harry knew this, as his cousin was never particularly neat. After he finished that and the kitchen, he went outside.

He weeded the garden rather quickly, it was one of his regular chores, so he only had to get the weeds that had grown in since the last time he had done it. However, once done with that, Harry knew that he only had enough time left to start the garage and fence, there was no way he could clean out the garage in time, so he started on the fence.

The sun was cooling down by then, the hot humidity Harry had had to deal with up to that point no longer an issue. When Vernon Dursley finally arrived home, Harry was almost two-thirds done with the fence; instead of the cream color it once was, after years of needing a paint job, it was now mostly white.

But it wasn't _all_ white, which is what upset Vernon Dursley. Normally when Harry couldn't finish his chores he was sent to bed without dinner, then Harry would be told to do them the next day.

That is what happened today, which wouldn't have been too bad but it had been a few days since Harry had successfully completed a list of chores…

So Harry spent the night fighting between sleeping, to make the pain in his stomach go away, or to stay awake, and not have to see those nightmares.

After awhile Mr. Sandman arrived and Harry drifted of to sleep.

Green light, Cedric's body thumping as it hit the ground, His shouting, his shock as he was bound to the gravestone, Voldemort rising out of the cauldron…

_Fuzzy, everything went fuzzy…_

The scene changed.

_A group of people lined up in Hogwarts robes, a young Professor Dumbldore…_

_Harry felt like he was standing in a scene he shouldn't be seeing. Dumbledore was holding a blue crystal… He shoved it into the hands of a boy. A boy that looked suspiciously like a young Tom Riddle… The boy looked angry. Dark green began forming in the air around him. Before whatever was being spelled could get past half a letter the dream changed again._

_Harry was in a large room, there was a king sized bed in the center and a couple of dressers off to the left. The room was decorated in black and silver, there was also some green laced throughout the room. More interesting was the fact that Harry knew that the sheets on the bed were silk. He knew that because he was in-between the beds sheets and for some reason his clothing was missing._

_Another person walked in the room through a door that Harry hadn't noticed before. He was tall, lean and pale. A head of black hair was on his head, and his distinctly red eyes nearly glowed. Dream Harry smiled when he walked in. The man walked over to him, wrapped his arm around him and began to kiss him like he had every right to do so. Dream Harry returned the sentiment. The tall man crawled into the bed, shedding his outer layers of clothing as he crawled between the sheets as well…_

Harry woke up there. The scene had shocked him, he recognized that man.

_That was Voldemort._ Harry thought. _But if that was me, then why were they kissing… Eeeew._ Harry shuddered. _I don't want to think about that. Me and Voldemort… I don't want to think about that. At all._

It was at that point that an owl arrived at the window. It was a black owl, with the shiniest coal black eyes that Harry had ever seen on an owl. Harry took the letter off the owl's leg, and it flew away.

On the front of the envolope, in dark red ink, was his name, Harry Potter; on the back was a seal, with a large ornate V on it.

Harry gulped, and opened the letter cautiously. He looked at what he thought was the front, but it was blank. Harry blinked at it, confused. _What the hell? _ He thought. It didn't make sense to him that the letter would be blank, what is the point of sending a letter that is blank? Harry folded it back up and put the letter in its envelope. He then stashed it under the floorboard with his wand and all the letters he had gotten from Ron and Hermione, so far that consisted of about six letters each. His birthday was a couple of days away so he wouldn't be surprised to get more soon.

He also had the two letters that Sirius had managed to get to him. Sirius had more difficulty getting letters to him because of his current fugitive status. But the letters he did get to send were very well appreciated.

Harry climbed back on the old mattress he used as a bed.

Harry…

Harry looked around trying to figure out who had called his name. It had been a soft whisper, barely audible even, he recognized the voice, but he couldn't figure out who's voice it was.

_Harry_ … It called again. _The letter…Harry…_

Harry took the letter out again. Once it was out of the envelope, and the letter was unfolded in his hands, dark red script began to form on the page.

_Hello Harry,_

_My apologies at waking you up, but I do believe your relatives wouldn't have let you have a conversation through a piece of paper._

After a few moments the script started again.

Well Potter are you going to reply or just gape at it? Just use a quill and ink.

Harry got one of the quills he had hid under the floorboards for homework and a bottle of ink. After sitting down, he wrote;

What do you want from me, Voldemort?

Mostly a polite conversation.

Mostly?

Well, I guess you could say I want to know what you think.

About what?

Me.

Harry didn't write anything for a moment. What on earth is he playing at? The writing began again.

Well? Ahh, you must be confused. Just tell me, Harry.

I hate you. You killed my parents and Cedric, and you want to take over the world. You also want to kill me.

Well, yes I did kill them. I have killed many people, Harry, I can't take it back now. Most of those that I killed deserved it. There are only two people I regret killing.

Who?

Your parents, it was rather rushed on my part and I didn't think it through. I had meant to kill you, but once again I wasn't thinking. Dumbledore had leaked a false prophecy; something about neither of us being able to live while the other was alive. It made little sense but I still believed it.

A prophecy? And what do you mean you didn't think it through?

I knew years before that I couldn't kill the person named Harry James Potter. I didn't know that was you until after the curse rebounded on me…

And yes it was a false prophecy. Dumbledore wanted me to be concerned.

That doesn't make much sense.

Nothing makes sense until you know everything that went into it.

Harry didn't reply. after a moment more writing appeared,

Don't worry about it, Harry… Go back to bed, little one. You need your sleep. You will need to be well rested when I come for you.

Come for me?

Yes, little Gryffindor. Yes.

The piece of paper was then signed; Voldemort, and it went blank again.

Harry glared at it. He didn't think it was a good thing that Voldemort had said he was coming for him, though the wards should protect him. Harry thought about sending an owl to Dumbledore, but Vernon had locked Hedwig up as soon as he had arrived for the summer.

He put the piece of parchment away again.

Voldemort smirked. He had just gotten to talk to Potter, but more importantly he now knew where Potter was. The parchment had a locator spell in it. If you knew the spell you just had to use it while the parchment was in use to locate the other person. The two pieces of parchment were linked, which is why they can talk to each other. The location spell was something the Dark Lord had added…

But it didn't matter how he did it. He now had every thing that he needed to go collect the boy the next night.

He was looking forward to Albus Dumbldore's face when Harry disappeared right from under his nose, without one ward being set off.

* * *

Well, What do you think? Please review. I need reviews to motivate me…


	3. The more it pulls you in

Edit: Small changes 04/27/08

To everyone who noticed the parallels between this and Jade Tatsu's Possession; Yes I know it is similar. To be honest, my original idea was much closer to her opening that this is. I honestly can't help it. I have to MAKE the story not be like her's because her fic is so wonderful that it draws me in and I think like that now.

However, the plot is not entirely similar. In Possession, Voldemort has realized that Harry is more useful alive, in this one that is radically different. So while the opening chapters may be a bit similar in there most basic forms. They will also be different in every way I can make them, with out ruining my plot.

To put it simply, she got it right. She somehow made the characters make a believable jump from the books to what she has written. Which is something I hope I can achieve.

The opening chapters may share some stuff, but after a few of them there will be MAJOR differences and only a few minor similarities. Least that is what I plan.

Also I can't reply to your review if, you aren't signed in or if you haven't given me and e-mail address. I do like to respond to reviews. Ahem, cough, Black Panther, cough, this is for you, cough

Now I have a question. Was Voldemort really out of character in the last chapter? I didn't think he was and most of the reviews I got seem to agree that he wasn't. But a few people seem to think he is OOC. I don't think he was but I would like your opinion.

OMFG 30 alerts on this fic!! That is more that all my others story alerts AND my author alerts combined. The Harry Potter fanfiction fandom grows WAY too fast…

Sorry for the long Authors Note. On with the fic.

Chapter Two

"The more it pulls you in…"

Harry tucked himself back under the covers, hoping for at least a few more hours before his uncle awoke him for chores. But of course he dreamed, again.

Anger…fear…Stupid Dumbledore…Harry…damned crystal…damned prophecy…bloody Dumbldore…

"_Potter!"_

Harry awoke with a start. His uncle was calling him. He sat up, clothed himself and went downstairs.

His uncle handed Harry a list again. This time he had to finish painting the garage and the fence, but he also had to clean the living room and dust the house.

Harry decided to finish painting before it got too hot. Once he had finished the fence a few hours later. He started the garage door.

He had gotten a chunk of it finished before noon arrived and he went inside to do those chores.

The living room needed vacuuming and picking up, but Aunt Petunia liked to keep it pretty clean anyway, incase someone showed up. The dusting wasn't too bad on the lower level, once again because Petunia wanted to be prepared for anyone. But there were some areas that required some major work, Harry's old cupboard for instance. It wasn't doing so well, not having been dusted in awhile.

Harry did manage to finish the dusting, and then he went out to finish cleaning the garage.

He was almost finished, when Vernon came home. It was actually after dark but the streetlights were lit enough to see and Harry knew that if he didn't finish and wasn't still working on the chores when Vernon came home, he would not enjoy what happened.

Uncle Vernon came home later than usual. He saw Harry and proceeded to drag him into the house. Once the front door slammed shut, he started screaming at Harry.

"Can't bloody get the simplest of tasks done! Worthless freak. You know what your freakiness caused boy?"

Harry shook his head, not entirely sure that he could form words at the moment.

"I was FIRED at work today! Apparently, the company is concerned that my family situation is causing me undue stress and that I am doing poorly at the company because of it!"

"Oh" Harry barely said. His voice wasn't much over a whisper.

A slap came out of nowhere to hit Harry in the face.

"Go, get out of my sight!" Harry sprinted up the stairs and closed the door to the bedroom as fast as he could.

His uncle in this kind of mood was never good. Harry could hear ranting and raving downstairs and knew that as soon as dinner was over he was likely in for a thrashing.

He heard pecking at his window. Ron must have sent a letter because Pig was flying about the outside of his window with a letter tied around his feet. Harry let Pig in and took the letter of his leg. Pig settled himself on top of Hedwig's cage.

Harry opened Ron's letter. It said in normal Ron fashion that Dumbledore had finally agreed to let Harry stay with the Weasleys for the remainder of the summer. Apparently they wanted to go get him the next day.

Harry grinned and wrote a hasty reply. He said that he looked forward to seeing them and that he was going to be as ready as he could to go when they got there. Ron's letter had said that the Weasleys would arrive sometime tomorrow afternoon.

Harry decided against telling his uncle. It would only enrage him further. Best to wait until it was too late for him to say no.

(Scene Change)

Voldemort's plans for getting Harry were well on their way. The next night, he would go get the boy from his uncle's residence. He grinned, it was an odd sort of grin; the potions to turn him into something more human were yet to be completed so he still looked rather snakelike. That was a side affect of the potions and spells he had used to revive himself. His old body was dead, but his soul was still alive, as was his mind.

The two Death Eaters who were going to come along in the 'Retrieve Harry' mission had been debriefed earlier and the plans were in motion…

(Scene Change)

Harry heard his relatives finishing up dinner. Normally this wouldn't be an issue, but as Vernon wasn't having the best of days…

Harry heard his uncle coming before he got there. The door swung open, His uncle looked irritated. He walked in and asked Harry what he'd done.

"I don't know." Vernon walked into the room and jerked Harry up by his shirt.

"You are a freak. Completely worthless, you don't deserve to live. Your freakishness has got me fired, now I have to go find another one so that my precious dudderkins can eat!"

Vernon threw Harry against the wall and started pummeling him. All Harry could do was to put his arms up over his face. Not that it helped much when his glasses cracked but it did block some of the blows.

Eventually, Harry collapsed onto the floor and Vernon took to kicking him. Harry passed out a few moments later. After Harry stopped reacting to being hit Vernon became bored and left Harry in the room.

Harry woke up a few hours later. Moaning a bit he assessed the damage. He knew some bones were broken, he was bruised, and his skin had split in some places, causing bleeding. Harry crawled over to his mattress, collapsing on the surface, and curling up into a fetal position, and passed out.

That is where the Weasleys and Sirius found him the next afternoon.

* * *

Well how was it? Please review.


	4. The more you hang on for your life!

EDIT: Small edits in grammar and spelling. Also some rewritten lines for continuity. 04/27/08

Sorry this is late. My laptops power cord has decided that it wants to hate me and only work in certain positions. I do not know how long it will be until this is fixed and I do not guarantee any regular updating because of it

Happy Late Holidays/Merry Christmas/Happy Hanukah/ Happy Kwanzaa or what ever Holiday you might celebrate at this time of year, and Happy New Year to everyone.

Happy Belated Valentines Day as well.

I do not own Harry Potter. However whenever Sirius is in his dog form I will refer to him as Snuffles.

Chapter Three

"The more you hang on for your life!"

A harsh rapping could be heard at the Dursley's front door. It was the afternoon after Vernon had lost his job. Harry was still upstairs though no one had bothered to check on him since the previous night. The rapping came again. A series of barks followed it. Vernon got up from the couch grudgingly; his job search hadn't gone very well that day. He opened the door to find a couple of redheads and a black dog outside his door.

"Hello, we are here to pick up Harry." Mrs. Weasley said cheerfully. A big black dog ran into the house, going around Vernon. Mrs. Weasley smiled. "We are to take him for the remainder of the summer."

Vernon stood there completely shocked. After a minute, he said, "Well, then I will go get him." Vernon began to walk away. But Molly questioned;

"Do we have to stand out here then?" Thinking that he shouldn't appear rude, even if they were freaks, Vernon told them to come in. He then walked upstairs to the room Harry was in, to find a rather irritated black dog scratching at the door.

"Damned mutt, stop destroying my door!" Molly heard this comment and called 'Snuffles' downstairs. The black dog grudgingly complied.

Once the dog had left, Vernon walked in and tried shaking Harry awake.

Downstairs 'Snuffles' had sat down on the floor by Ron, who had insisted on coming with his mother to get Harry. Ron sat down after getting Harry's trunk to the doorway once Petunia retrieved it from the closet. Ron had questioned as to where Hedwig's cage was and Petunia simply responded that it was up in Harry's room and that he would likely bring it back with him.

After a couple of minutes of waiting and strained conversation between Petunia, Dudley and the Weasley's, 'Snuffles' got impatient. He ran up the stairs and into Harry's room.

What he saw was Vernon Dursley shaking Harry violently, Harry's head was rolling back and forth while he was shaken.

In an instant, Sirius was in the room. He attacked Vernon throwing him off of Harry. He held Harry gingerly in his arms. Glaring at Dursley he yelled;

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM?" As soon as she heard Sirius yell Molly Weasley ran up the stairs, Ron followed her.

Sirius was checking that Harry was alive when she got there. Vernon was cowering in corner. Sirius kept glaring at Dursley.

"Molly we have to get him medical attention now." Molly nodded.

Voldemort had gathered a couple of Death Eaters. He left early rather than wait on the night. He arrived at Privet Drive to hear some commotion in the upstairs rooms of Number Four He walked up to the door and rang the bell.

Petunia answered it. "I am sorry we are busy. Can you come back later?" Petunia didn't even look at him.

"I don't think so" Voldemort stunned her and walked in. The two Death Eaters followed him.

Upstairs Sirius was more focused on his godson than anything else. Molly had come in and was trying to see if she could do anything right now to help Harry. Ron was standing in the doorway in shock. He hadn't expected Harry to be in this condition. He hadn't yet processed what was going on.

However he did hear the commotion downstairs. Dudley had screamed and there was a good deal of clunking going on.

"Mom. Something is downstairs." Upon hearing this Molly glared at Sirius and told him to transform in case it was Aurors. He did, which also gave Molly a chance to look Harry over.

Ron had turned around and went to the top of the staircase to see what was going on. What he saw was a couple of Death Eaters wandering around and a very unconscious boy on the floor. However it was Voldemort seeing him that had him running back to inform his mother.

"Mom, there are Death Eaters outside. I think You-Know-Who is with them!" Molly looked up and told Ron to hold Harry for a moment. Ron couldn't really do much but hold him on the floor. Mrs. Weasley looked out of the room to see a very pissed Dark Lord coming up the stairs.

She then uttered the first curse word Ron had ever heard her say. And preceded to close and lock the door with every spell she knew. As soon as it was locked, someone tried to open it. It fortunately didn't budge.

Molly told Ron to open the window. However it was locked, Ron couldn't budge it. He immediately went back to supporting Harry's head.

Sirius had taken guard of the door, still a dog. He didn't have a wand and he could fight better with teeth. He had his two front paws on the door to help hold it down. Not that it did much good when the door was blasted open by magic on the other side.

Sirius landed halfway across the room.

Voldemort walked in casually. "Well Molly Weasley, correct?" Molly glared at him and took a dueling stance in front of Harry and Ron. Ron had pulled out his wand and was in the process of standing up with the still unconscious Harry. His face had gone completely white.

Voldemort stunned Molly after she attempted to disarm him. He walked up to Harry and Ron, smirked and said;

"Imperio" Ron's eyes glazed over, and his back became ramrod strait. Voldemort flicked his wand and Ron's grip on Harry loosed. Harry would have collapsed on the floor of a certain Dark Lord hadn't caught him on his way down.

"What on earth happened to you Potter?" Harry hadn't moved at all the whole time. He was still quite unconscious. Voldemort cupped Harry's face in his hands, wiping off some of the blood that had stained his cheek. "This won't do at all"

Snuffles had finally managed to stand, and just as Voldemort pulled out a portkey, his arm firmly wrapped around Harry's shoulders, and said the words to activate it Snuffles jaw connected with the back of Voldemort's shin. Ron had also managed to move again, just in time to grab Harry's arm and get caught in the portkey.

When the portkey stopped jerking them around, they were in a rather large room. It was simply decorated but still impressive. There was a large chair in the center of the back wall and the entire room could be seen from said position. There were several doors in every wall but the back wall, and all of the doors were closed. Every bit of furniture in the room (which was very sparse) was decorated in a green and silver motif, with liberal amounts of black thrown in.

Voldemort immediately hexed Snuffles off his leg and to the other side of the room. He then hexed Ron into the same immediate area. The two Death Eaters then arrived by portkey. Neither was particularly thrilled to be here at this time.

"Take him and that dog into the dungeons." Voldemort ordered, gesturing to Ron and "Suffles". Voldemort picked Harry up and limped through one of the doors. The door closed behind him.

A couple of Death Eaters appeared and took Ron and the unconscious dog away. The two were dragged a through several doors and a couple flights of stairs.

* * *

Like? Then please review. Again sorry for the lateness.

Angel no Yami


	5. I'm the runaway train on a broken track

EDIT: Small edits in grammar and spelling. Also some rewritten lines for continuity. 04/27/08

Chapter Four

"I'm the runaway train on a broken track…"

Voldemort set Harry down on his own bed. After making sure Harry could breathe properly (and that he was in fact breathing), Voldemort went to call a Death Eater.

A short witch appeared. She kneeled, and bowed her head. "My Lord, you called?"

"I did. You are a mediwitch, are you not?"

"I am, sir" She looked up, a confused look on her face.

"Then he is in your charge." Voldemort waved at Harry as he stepped towards the door. "I want him healthy as quickly as is possible, and if anything happens to him, you will be the one I find responsible." Voldemort made to walk out of the room. "Ah, there was one more thing. If you need any potions call Severus. And of course you know that what goes on here does not leave this room, at all."

"Yes, my Lord." Voldemort left the room. The mediwitch started looking Harry over to asses the problems.

While waiting for her to finish, Voldemort called Snape via the Dark Mark. Snape arrived with a pop and immediately knelt on the floor.

"You called, my Lord?" Snape questioned.

"When the mediwitch is finished you will make the potions she requires."

"Yes, my Lord" Voldemort left the room, leaving Snape to wait. An hour or so later the mediwitch finally entered the room, seeing Snape she began rambling a list of potions for him to make.

"…blood restoration potion, Dreamless sleep potion, and a skin salve as well. The boy needs them all soon. Oh and there was one more…"

"And what would that be?" Snape qipped back at the women. He had a small pad of parchment and a quill in his hand to write down all these potions a number of them were complicated and would require a lot of focus, and he still couldn't figure out what the hell she could need a lung restorative for.

"A Shibaru delaying potion." She said this with a completely straight face. Snape looked at her incredulously. He was so amazed that she had just said that that it took him a moment to come up with a response.

A loud "What!" was all he could muster. That particular potion was rare, the ingredients alone were uncommon but to actually need to use it…

That was even rarer.

However Snape's incredulous glaring at the mediwitch had to come to a stop at this point, for a certain Dark Lord had just reentered the room.

Before even looking around the room he stated "so what did those foul muggles do to him?"

Before the mediwitch could answer Snape cut in. "She wants me to make a Shibaru delaying potion! What the hell could she want it for, and were the hell am I supposed to find those kinds of ingredients. They are outlawed as being dark if I recall correctly, and there is no way I am going to find much of them anytime so-" Voldemort cut him off at this point.

"Severus I don't care how you get the ingredients or why she wants you to make it, you are going to do it. Clear?"

"Crystal, sir" Snape looked to the ground humiliated and frustrated.

"And you will do well to watch your language. Now what did those muggles do to him?" Voldemort asked again, irritated because he had to.

The mediwitch responded, "He was beaten, starved, and more than likely emotionally battered. I can't say for sure what his mental state is until he regains consciousness, however I will say this. He has cuts and bruises everywhere; there is some internal bleeding around the pancreas and the right side of his ribcage, a couple of ribs are definitely broken on that side as well and I believe that if he moves around too much before we heal him he will puncture his lung, in addition to being dehydrated and malnourished. However that is not the worst of it."

Voldemort had never truly lost his temper, and Tom Riddle hadn't done so since before he started at Hogwarts; however the man named Voldemort, who was once Tom Riddle, was dangerously close to loosing his temper now. As the witch had listed the boys wounds he had gotten more and more pissed.

_How dare he hurt my Harry! How dare he! I will murder him, but not until he knows every ounce of pain he inflicted on __**MY**__ Harry._

"I also found monir scarring which indicates rape, though many years old." Voldemort nearly blasted the witch away at that part, he was so angry. _Harry is mine; no one has the right to touch him but me! _Fortunately, Voldemort has the sense not to blast away one of his few mediwitch supporters. Hence she was still standing.

"Do what you need to heal him. Though why do you need that potion?"

"Simple, the stress this has caused on his mental and physical state has sped up the process of him becoming bonded. If I don't delay it he will need his Shiba sometime within the next couple of months to complete the Shibatte ritual. Which, he won't be physically capable of doing, never mind that we would have to find the witch or wizard."

Voldemort stood there looking at her. Snape stood there gaping at her. He still didn't know who they were talking about. Voldemort nodded and said that that would do and that he would see her soon to finish. She nodded and left.

"My Lord, what was all that about?" Snape questioned cautiously. Voldemort ignored him and walked into the room the mediwitch had walked out of earlier. Snape followed.

The sight before him had Snape questioning if the world hadn't been on crack the last couple of hours.

Harry Potter was laid out on his master's bed, completely nude (though covered by the sheets) and completely unconscious. He looked almost angelic. The pale skin of his face contrasting the deep black of his hair and the sheets below and above him, his usually tousled hair spread all over the pillow, not that the Dark Lord cared. No he was trying not to think about it. Trying not to think about how pretty Potter was when he slept and that it would be quite nice to wake him up and make him do other pretty things.

Voldemort mentally shook those thoughts from his head and addressed Snape.

"Severus, if you keep staring like that a bug might fly into that mouth of yours." Snape shut his mouth and straightened himself out, acting as if that hadn't happened.

"My lord, Why is Potter here? And how did he get all those wounds?" after a moment Snape hastily added, 'If you don't mind my asking my Lord." He added a bow at the end. Snape didn't feel like being crucioed tonight.

It was fortunate for him Voldemort was thrilled that Harry was currently asleep in his bed and wouldn't have crucioed him anyway, but Snape didn't know that.

"He is here because I wish him to be. Go. Make those potions." Snape did just that.

Number 4 Privet drive was chaotic. Immediately after Voldemort's disappearance a number of Aurors appeared. Fortunately all of them were working with Dumbledore. As soon as they found out what had happened they contacted Dumbledore and he appeared.

They were having some trouble sorting out what had happened from the rather distraught Molly Weasley.

"My son, He has my son Albus!" Mrs. Weasley was bawling, and barely able to breathe. "They have Harry too!" Albus sat Mrs. Weasley down on a chair. Once he had her seated he got her to stop chanting Ron's name. After a moment she was completely unconscious. And Dumbledore had her memory of what happened.

"Alastor" Moody turned toward Dumbledore. "We need to get her back to the Burrow, and then we must speak to Remus and put a team together to retrieve them." Dumbledore started walking around collecting what he could of Harry's possessions.

"And what about them" Alastor Moody asked pointing towards the unconscious Dursley's on the floor of their living room.

Dumbledore told him to wake them up and let them get on with their lives.

Not that they would spend long doing so.

When Alastor Moody arrived at the Burrow carrying a limp Molly Weasley, without Ron, Harry and Sirius, pandemonium broke out. Arthur immediately went straight to his wife and helped Moody place her gently on the couch. Ginny and Hermione, tried to join in and help as well, but since there wasn't anything that they could do, they started asking Moody what had happened. Fred and George arrived downstairs shortly afterwords and began barraging Moody with questions as well.

"Alright, alright!" Moody exclaimed sick of all the questions. "I don't know what happened you will have to wait for Dumbledore."

Dumbledore arrived soon after. He arrived with Harry's trunk and Hedwig and once he had set them down he began to explain. "It would appear that Voldemort showed up shortly after they arrived to pick up Harry. What I know is that Voldemort currently has Harry, Ron and Sirius." All the Weasleys and Hermione froze.

Ginny started crying, and shortly there after Fred and George began cursing, but Arthur was in too much shock to even pretend to chastise them for it. Hermione started bawling muttering something about both her friends and then ran off to the room she and Ginny were sharing.

It was at this point Remus arrived. He had originally come by to say hello to Harry and Sirius, since he knew that Harry was supposed to be there by this time. Instead he found Arthur frozen in shock, Molly unconscious, Ginny crying on the floor, Fred and George cursing and loud, though slightly muffled, sobbing sounds could be heard upstairs, where Remus figured Hermione must be.

"What on earth happened here?" Remus asked looking around confused. George was the one who finally answered him.

"Voldemort has captured Ron, Harry, and Sirius." George sat down on the floor in front of his mother.

Remus didn't take the news well. "No, no, no, no…" He backed up into the wall and looked at the floor. "I can't loose him again." He whispered.

"What are we going to do, Albus?" Remus looked at Dumbledore.

"We are going to get a few people to get them out. As soon as we know where they are."

* * *

There you go guys, a new chapter. Sorry that it is so late. I was having a writing block issues. And this is extra long to make up for it Fortunately the only thing delaying me right now is Finals and how fast I can type. Cause my muses have returned. dances

Angel no Yami


	6. Ticker on the bomb that you can't turn

EDIT: Small edits in grammar and spelling. Also some rewritten lines for continuity. 04/27/08

I want to take a moment to thank those who review on a regular basis. You guys rule. And while I probably would still update without reviews I do tend to write faster when I know there are people enjoying the story…

I just took a seme/uke quiz (well sorta re-took it) and I am apparently an innocent uke…

Also I have been thinking, (because of an anonymous review that I have since deleted because I am sick of what I assume to be the same person picking at my plot and characters when I am not even done, and how even though they apparently dislike my plot they keep reading), my first thought was, I want to be able to reply to people who criticize and question my work. I should be allowed to do that. And the other was, why do all us slash writers tend to have Harry raped at some point. And I came up with what I think is the answer. If you want to know the answer review, and I will tell you in a reply, but I am not going to type it out right now. Because I want everyone to review

I am dreadfully sorry about the lack of updates, Viruses, adware and Trojans decided recently that my computer was tasty and I had to kick them out…

Chapter 5

"I'm the ticker on the bomb that you can't turn back…"

Snape arrived at the Burrow after Molly Weasley woke. She was frantic, and upon waking she had immediately hugged all the children within her range. She was currently making tea, more to calm herself than anything else.

Everyone had seated themselves in one of the many seats at the Weasley dining table, except Moody who had to leave to deal with the ministry. When Snape walked into the kitchen were everyone was, he was immediately attacked with questions. Everyone in the room knew he was a spy and if anyone knew what was going on Snape would.

Everyone but Dumbledore and Remus were immediately asking questions along the lines of "Where are they?" and "Where is he?" Snape had to yell over them that he had no idea what they were talking about.

So Dumbledore said it. "Where is Voldemort keeping Potter, Weasley and Black?" Snape raised and eyebrow.

"Potter, Weasley, _and_ Black? When did He get all of them?" Molly glared at him. "I saw Potter. The other two I have no idea about."

"When did you see Harry? Is he ok?" Hermione asked worridly.

"About ten minutes ago. And that depends on how one defines ok." Molly glared at him while crossing her arms. She wanted an actual answer

"What can you tell us Severus?" Remus questioned

"I know that Harry is alive and I don't believe the Dark Lord is going to be injuring him. But I can't be sure. What happened?"

Dumbledore and Snape left the room at that point. Dumbledore didn't think the children should hear any of this, the two of them apparated just outside of Hogwarts and proceeded to go up to Dumbledore's office.

At the Burrow, everyone was exhausted, frustrated and anxious. They all wanted to save the three who had been taken and none of them wanted to let them get hurt.

However, two people in particular were most affected. Mrs. Weasley hadn't stopped sighing and saying Ron's name since she woke up. And Remus had slouched in a chair and was completely ignoring the cup of tea in front of him. Hermione had even offered him chocolate, but he wouldn't even look at it. His gaze was toward the table but it appeared to everyone there that he wasn't really looking at that table. His body was at the Burrow but his mind was racing elsewhere.

(Scene change)

It was dark. Very dark. Ron twitched when he woke up. There was a moment of disorientation as he remembered what had happened. Looking around he saw an unconscious Snuffles and went to wake him.

"Hey, Sirius" he whispered while shaking the dogs shoulder. The large shaggy black dog slowly woke up and began to change into a man. Sirius stretched a bit and asked;

"Where are we, and where did Harry go?"

Ron answered "I don't know where Harry went, and have no idea where we are"

They stopped talking. They weren't exactly close and there wasn't much to talk about. A few hours after they woke a couple of men in dark robes came down a stairway that lit up when they walked down and opened the door to the dungeons. As they came to unlock the cell Ron and Sirius were in, Sirius crept back a bit and waited. Just as they had the door open he lunged at them. They fell back, and hit there heads on the wall opposite them. The concussion they got from that would hurt for a long while, though not as much as the Crucio they would have to endure later.

Sirius and Ron ran up the stairs, Sirius leading the way. When they got to the top, a number of Death Eaters spotted them. They attacked, while Sirius dodged them and pulled Ron out of the way of a number of hexes. They didn't get to the other end of the room.

Both of them were hit with a hex in the back at about the same time. They crashed to the floor before they realized what had happened. Both were conscious, they just couldn't move.

"Well well well. What a surprise." A cold indifferent voice stated. Anyone with ears could tell who this was. Voldemort walked around to where they lay. "Sirius Black, how did you manage to get in to rescue him? Oh, and Harry isn't that way" He motioned to the door Sirius and Ron had been aiming to exit through.

"Y-y-you ba-ast-tard" Sirius struggled to exclaim through the curse. Death Eaters came around and picked both Ron and Sirius up off the floor while holding their arms back.

"Throw them back in the dungeons, they clearly don't wish to cooperate." Voldemort broke the hex he placed on his two captives. After a moment he exclaimed, "Well, move!" The Death Eaters scrambled to get downstairs. This time they were put into chains as well as locked in a cell.

"Damn it!" Sirius exclaimed as they left. He began inspecting the shackles around his wrists. Looking them over for any lock he could pick or some way to weaken the metal so they would break. "Of course, You-know-who just _has_ to have the best, magically reinforced steel and no actual lock." Sirius exclaimed sarcastically. "This is just great. Well Ron I do believe we are well and truly stuck." Sirius stood up and checked the length of the chain. He couldn't even walk to the bars of the cell.

"You don't think he is going to kill us do you?" Ron said weakly, his face very pale.

"I honestly don't know, I just wish I knew where Harry was, and how he was doing." Ron gulped.

In the suite of rooms Voldemort had made his personal quarters, He was hovering. Not that he would call it that, nor would anyone else who wanted to keep their head on their shoulders. Mind you the healer he was hovering around was definitely thinking it.

"Well?" he had been asking that every few seconds since he had returned from the scuffle a few minutes ago.

"He is the same as he was a few seconds ago, My Lord." She had been rubbing salve on Harry's many bruises and cuts. "Though he does seem to be improving a bit from when you called me. Sir, a watched pot _doesn't _boil."

Voldemort glared at her. He knew what she was trying to say, and he wasn't pleased.

"My lord, time that you are spending here might be best spent in finding his Shiba, as that is what he truly needs to heal." She turned Harry over to get at his back.

"And how will that help?" Voldemort questioned more to prevent her from making him leave than to actually find out. She was one of the few he would actually leave for, as she was much to valuble as one of the three healers the Death Eaters had access to.

"Well, Mates do tend to draw on each others power for things like healing and extreme situations like this. We would be able to get him more magical energy to heal him faster if we had his Shiba here."

Voldemort scoffed, and walked out the door.

The mediwitch left an hour after sunset giving explicit instructions to Voldemort on the best way to prevent her charge from injuring himself further. After she left Voldemort went into his room.

He walked past Harry and went towards the east wall of the large room. On the right section of the wall a large door appeared. Voldemort went in it. A couple hours later he came out clean and wearing black silk drawstring pants and a black silk long-sleeve pull over shirt. He wasn't one for buttons and zippers. In his hands he held a pair of cotton shorts. Those he dressed Harry in. He would have much preferred to forget to dress him but it wouldn't do to leave him entirely nude for another day, especially when the mediwitch had told him that Harry might regain consciousness soon. He didn't want to deal with the boy if he woke up entirely without garments.

Once he finished he joined Harry in the bed, intending to go to sleep. However once he had laid down Harry began to cuddle up against his back. _He must be after my body heat. Not that there is much there. _Voldemort turned around, only to suddenly have his hands full of Harry. Voldemort had a small grin-like facial expression for all of a second and wrapped his arms around Harry. He certainly wasn't going to fight when Harry practically jumped into his arms. He hadn't thought about how much he was moving however.

Harry woke up slowly and groggily. Since his glasses weren't on he couldn't really see anything clear. "Where am I?" Harry looked up to Voldemorts face and asked "Who are you and what is…" It was at that point he realized he was in the arms of the man he was talking to. He started struggling to get away.

Voldemort just pulled him toward his chest and held him there. "Don't move, you'll reopen your wounds" Harry froze, he knew that voice, but he couldn't place it. "Just sleep Harry. You will be fine. Just sleep"

"But I…" Harry protested. He had just woken up. He wanted to find out what was going on!

"Just sleep" Voldemort put magic into his words, trying to lull Harry to sleep. It was a technique he usually employed for the sake of making his followers tell him the truth, this time though, he couldn't risk being recognized.

It did work, Harry started nodding off immediately, however he went down still asking "Who are you…" once he was asleep, Voldemort settled down to join him.

Nobody slept at the Burrow. Not willingly. Molly and Remus spent the entire night awake. Hermione and Ginny didn't sleep until they were too exhausted to stay awake in the few seconds it takes to blink. The Arthur crashed when he failed to get Molly to sleep after dinner, and after a lot of plotting for ways to get the three captives home. Fred and George stayed up through the night as well, though neither stayed downstairs with the others.

They were plotting something entirely different. The twins had put their rather brilliant minds to work as soon as they heard about what happened. They were trying to come up with a way to help the older wizards rescue their brother, a friend they wouldn't mind calling a brother and his godfather. What they came up with was rather ingenious.

The next morning, Arthur and Hermione conspired to slip sleeping potion into Mrs. Weasley's tea. She had already refused to take it willingly, and her panicking had set a tone of panic in the house. They succeeded in getting her to sleep, however when they tried to repeat the experiment with Remus he caught on and didn't drink his tea. Fortunately their back up plan was drugged chocolate, and Remus was never one to turn down chocolate.

While they slept Dumbledore and Snape had arrived with Mad Eye to begin discussing plans on how to rescue the others.

"We should send a small group in. Not Remus or Molly, they seem to have taken this hard, though for the life of be I can't understand why Remus is so upset. A small group led by Snape will be the fastest most effective way to do this and hopefully not loose any lives in the process." Mad Eye stated.

"How many should we send though? And what is the plan once we get there. None of us but Dumbledore would even stand a chance against the Dark Lord, and we really don't know what condition Harry and the others will be in." Arthur said. He wasn't looking as bad as his wife did but he was rather pale.

"Snape will lead. Molly and Remus will definitely stay behind. I would like Arthur and Alastor to go. And maybe we can find someone else…" Dumbledore began.

"We'll go." Fred and George chimed in at the same time. "We want to help and we have a way to do it." Fred continued.

George began to explain what they had come up with last night.

"Mi'lord" Snape said kneeling on the floor in front of his master. "Dumbledore intends to send a rescue party. Naturally he wants me to lead. What are your orders?"

"They may take the Weasley boy and Black, but they will not be leaving with Harry. Should they try for the boy, warn them, but don't stop them, I will take care of it should they persist."

"Yes, my Lord" Snape dissapparated.

Several hours later the side of good began their attempt at infiltration. Snape had used a potion to alter his appearance, so that if they were found he would not be recognized. They had no trouble portkeying into the manor and getting past the dungeon guards to Ron and Sirius, where they were met with enthusiasm.

Snape used a spell to remove the shackles and they were on their way, with many a question from Ron as to why Fred and George had come.

"You'll see" was all they would tell him.

"Now where can we find Potter?" Alastor asked directing the question at Snape.

"Probably this way, though odds are good we run into the Dark Lord if we go for Potter. Even Albus said we might have to operate a separate mission to get him out."

"Hell no! We are NOT leaving without Harry!" Sirius exclaimed. "Come on lets go" So Snape led them knowing this probably wouldn't end well for any of them. They walked through the gigantic house to a rather large room with a tall backed chair at one end. They walked right up to that chair and Snape pressed on a panel in the wall which opened into a hallway looking not too different from a dark alley in a well populated urban city. Well, it was cleaner, but just as ominous. They walked through it going through a door at the end, a good ten feet from where they had entered. It opened into what was clearly a bedroom. Dark black and silver curtains covered the windows as were the drapes meant for surrounding the bed. All the furniture was dark wood with an antique appearance. Not that Harry's intended rescuers were looking at the furniture. They were focused on the bed, where Harry lay, dressed in black cotton short, unconscious, with a mediwitch fussing over him.

"Excus…" Ron started, but before he could finish Sirius had literally picked her up and threw her across the room.

"Well I'll be" She huffed. "That was uncalled for. I am not here to stop you from bringing the boy where you want him to go. But I _do_ need to finish putting this salve on his back. It won't take long." She walked back over to Harry, pushing her demure figure past Sirius. "Be careful you don't treat him like that or you'll kill him." She finished what she had to do and left the room.

"Ok. That was strange" said Ron, confused "Made no sense whatsoever why on earth is He trying to heal Harry?"

"What a very intelligent question Mr. Weasley" stated a cold indifferent voice coming from behind them, Voldemort stood there, arms crossed leaning against the doorway. "While she won't stop you I am afraid I _must _inform you that I certainly will be."

Fred and George looked at each other, looked at Voldemort, and threw one large glass ball apiece at him, colors swirling inside them like a rainbow. A burst of smoke, and everyone found themselves looking at a rather lot of incredibly dense fog. You couldn't see your hand in fog this deep. Ron freaked when things started to take shape in the fog. Large hairy spiders were coming towards him. He had just started to turn around and run when he felt George slap a mask to his face. Suddenly the spiders and the fog disappeared. He could see everyone else had a mask on, though Sirius was still adjusting his. The glass balls Fred and George had thrown were glowing on the floor where they had fallen. Voldemort was still at the door, looking around as if intrigued.

"Well, well, well very clever, clever indeed" He said though it was clear he wasn't entirely sure of their position. "Against most that illusion would have worked however…" Voldemort said something in a language none of them understood while making some strange pattern with his hands. The glass balls on the floor stopped glowing and the colors stopped swirling. The spell was broken.

Everyone took off their masks, obviously they no longer needed them as Voldemort clearly knew where they were and the spell and its fog couldn't affect anyone any longer.

"What do you want with my godson?" Sirius said forcefully.

"Oh, nothing much Back, however I can assure you he will be staying with me. I don't have much use for the rest of you either. But…" He looked at Sirius specifically, "I could make those rumors about your status in my circle true. You are quite a bit more powerful than you show, you would make a very good second in command."

"Hell no I wouldn't, you vile snake."

"Not even for Harry?" Sirius blanched. "You'd do anything for him, wouldn't you? Even become dark, if you knew it would protect him. Good thing for you I don't intend to use him for that. He is more use to me than you are. Now, I am more than willing to let you all leave, I have no use for any of you, and I don't feel like killing today" He stepped several feet away from the door.

Sirius picked up Harry eyeing Voldemort warily as he followed the rest toward the door, as they reached it Voldemort continued, "However Harry stays here."

It was at that point that Alastor and Snape suggested they leave Harry there and come back for him another time. "He will be fine, and we wouldn't have to wait long, but we can't risk dying now and getting none of us out of here." Alastor urged.

"I don't want to leave him" This was followed my more arguments as to why they should. Sirius glared at Voldemort, "You really don't want to hurt him?"

"I wouldn't have brought in a healer if I intended to kill him or let him die. No he is more useful alive." Sirius still didn't move to leave Harry, Alastor wrested Harry from him and walked to set him back on the bed. Sirius didn't stop him, but only because he knew as well as the rest of them that trying to leave with Harry would get them all killed, not that he liked it at all.

Just as the entire group was about to exit, wands still trained on the Dark Lord, aforementioned Lord said casually, "Though you leaving him here does make _me _his guardian." Sirius froze, in thirty seconds he went through how that could be in his head and he knew. He turned around and stood in front of the doorway, knowing he couldn't attack the Dark Lord and live, but wanting to nonetheless.

Ron looked confused, he didn't get how that could be possible. Seeing the look on his face Arthur chimed in,

"As Harry's godfather it has been his responsibility to look after Harry since his parents died, however he never got the chance, he could have (and should have) picked someone to look after Harry by leaving him directly in that persons care, if he leaves now, he is effectively leaving Harry in You-Know-Who's care, which would make him Harry's guardian." Even as he explained it Arthur felt unease at not knowing how to fix this situation, Voldemort would kill them if they tried to leave with Harry, that much was clear, but it was also quite impossible for Sirius to stay and they definitely couldn't leave Voldemort as Harry's true legal guardian, for then they couldn't come back to get him at all. Even if they could they would have to return him.

Sirius looked at Harry were Alastor had placed him on the bed. He had forgotten about that. He couldn't leave Harry now, not ever. He walked over to were Harry was and said grimly and with a cold reality to his voice that no one had ever heard from Sirius, "Go, I will stay here, if nothing else to watch Harry from _him_." Voldemort grinned.

"Don't worry; I would take good care of him."

"Yeah, right, I'd rather die here than leave you as his legal guardian." Sirius replied coldly, to the others he said "Well, GO. He isn't likely to give you another chance… And Alastor, tell Remus I'm sorry."

Moody nodded and led the group out the door. All the Death Eaters they ran into, and had initially set up to fight, stepped out of their way and continued on. They left the building and portkeyed back to the Burrow without any problems.

* * *

So what do you think. Is it good? Like? By the way this chapter is longer than any other by almost 2000 words. I hope you like it. And I hope to have the next chapter out soon.

Angel no Yami


	7. I got away with it all

Just a quick note, All of the Shibaru references will be explained as Harry finds out about it and what it is. Sorry this took so long everyone, real life took over and I was just too busy. Then I was having difficulty trying to figure out what to do with my plot. Also all the old chapters except the prologue have been edited for grammar and spelling mistakes as well as a few sentence changes for continuity.

Chapter 6

"I got away with it all and I'm still Alive"

When the group landed in the backyard of the Burrow, Molly Weasley came bursting out in tears. She immediately saw fit to suffocate Ron in a rather deep hug, sobbing things like, "I am so glad you are ok" and "I'm so sorry I couldn't protect my baby" then bursting into a fit of uncontrolled crying. Hermione, Ginny and Remus followed her out and proceeded to ask what had happened and question Snape, Alastor and Arthur as to where Harry and Sirius were.

After shooing everyone into the Weasley living room, where Dumbledore was waiting calmly sipping tea, Snape took off his disguse and the rescue team began to explain what happened.

"For some reason You-Know-Who…"

"Arthur you can say his name, he can't hear you." Mrs. Weasley said still clutching Ron. Arthur continued.

"Well yeah, anyway, he didn't even try to fight us, didn't try _anything_. It was strange. Like his whole point was to keep Sirius there but get rid of the rest of us."

"But why did Sirius stay?" Hermione said impatiently. Not a usual state for one of Hogwarts best students but she was still confused as to why Harry and Sirius were still absent. And Harry is one of her best friends after all.

Snape jumped in here. "He didn't have a choice, if he had left Harry, Voldemort would have become Harry's legal guardian. Meaning we couldn't have taken him back anyway. And we couldn't have left with Harry, not with the Dark Lord himself there. He'd have had us hexed before we made it two steps out the door. It was risky to move him to begin with, we don't know the extent of Harry's injuries and fighting through the Dark Lord headquarters with him unconscious wouldn't have been very helpful. We would all be dead" He snarled the last sentence, irritated. He hated these debriefing moments.

"So we really don't know if either of them are even still alive, do we?" Remus whispered softly. He was looking rather sickly more so than was normal for the werewolf. As Alastor explained 

why they didn't think Harry was going to be harmed. And that they had known they might have had to leave him for another attempt before they started. Remus became even more distraught. He stood up and almost shouted "And what about Sirius? We don't know if he is going to be ok. For all we know he is being tortured just to get to Harry. Just because we think Harry is safe from the maniac who has been trying to kill him since birth doesn't mean he OR Sirius actually is!" He left the room, and in fact the Burrow entirely.

But the meeting did in fact continue. After getting as much information as he could about the Dark Lord's behavior, Dumbledore decided that they had best launch another retrieval operation in a couple of days. He didn't think Harry or Sirius would be truly harmed in that time, but he didn't want to press his luck. This operation would be a good deal trickier than the last.

(Scene Change)

Sirius continued his attempt at glaring a hole through the back of Voldemort's robes. Sirius was sitting on the bed Harry was laying on. His arms were crossed over his chest, legs crossed as well. He was not thrilled and he still wasn't sure what was going to happen next. Voldemort turned around from the table he was working at, an ancient look of parchment in his hands.

He wasn't really paying attention to Sirius at all. So Sirius being the rather rash character that he is decided that now would be a good time to rush the seemingly preoccupied Dark Lord. It wasn't. Before Sirius was even entirely off the bed Voldemort had him bespelled in chains on the floor, with Sirius flopping around a bit like a netted trout. Voldemort set down his parchment and walked over to the captured Black. "That wasn't a very wise or well thought out plan. But I am sure you will enjoy hanging out in the outer room for a while to cool off from that rush of anger." Voldemort spelled him up into the air and flew him out of the room and into the large circular antechamber they had portkeyed to. Voldemort had the two Death Eaters who were waiting in the room chain Sirius up to a portion of the wall.

His arms above his head and his feet touching the ground only by the tip of his shoes, Sirius struggled to move around or talk around a gag. There wasn't much point to it as he was certainly well restrained.

"Leave him up there until morning, maybe he will be more sensible then." Voldemort returned to the room Harry was sleeping in.

The healer had insisted that he would wake again by noon of the next day. She had also insisted that she had taken care of the immediately dangerous wounds so he wouldn't die but he would be very sore and fairly weak. She couldn't use any more magic to heal him without causing more damage. All she was really waiting on was the Shibaru potion.

Voldemort decided not to return to his piece of aging parchment with very antiquated language and complex magical theory, and instead changed into the silk black pants he typically slept in. He then climbed into bed with Harry, being careful not to wake him. Harry did need the sleep.

(Scene Change)

Remus was royally pissed. Which to those who knew him best was not a state he was often in, nor was it typically a state that was easily readable in his behavior. This was not the case today. After being told that Sirius hadn't been brought back that night and that it would likely be a few days until there was even a chance he would be safe, Remus had spent the entire night either pacing the floor of his small living space or collapsing on the mattress he called his bed. There wasn't much space and it could hardly be called habitable, but he was a werewolf, it was not only all he could afford it was all the Ministry would allow him access too. He couldn't even really get a proper bed to put his mattress on.

But he wasn't thinking about that. Dumbledore had decided during the making of rescue plans to once again exclude him from the rescue party. Remus had received the message shortly after he woke from the rather unwanted nap he had been forced to take by his own body refusing to stand. Dawn had barely broken. He was currently getting dressed so as to argue his case to go. He wasn't useless after all.

At the Burrow, Molly, while very happy Ron was safe and unharmed, was still upset that Harry was not. She was serving breakfast when Remus arrived.

"Oh, dear! You look like you could use a good meal and some tea." She proceeded to serve him immediately, cleared a place for him then returned to serve the remainder her children and husband. She never did like seeing someone too thin and in need of sleep.

"Thank you, Molly, but I actually came because I" Molly cut in.

"Whatever it is it can wait until you eat. You look half starved." Remus gave in, only because Molly wasn't going to take no for an answer. He did however use the chance to speak to Ron.

"How are you doing Ron?"

"Ok, I guess" Ron was sitting with his shoulders hunched over, his hands shaking, he looked relieved to be home.

"Did you see Harry?" Ron replied in the affirmative.

"He was ok, I suppose, he wasn't any worse off than he was when we were attacked. But he didn't look like he was doing particularly well either." Ron had finished wolfing down his food. "Sirius was ok too. Least no one tried to hurt either of us" Ron said as he went upstairs to shower, he hadn't had much of a chance to do so yet. On his way upstairs, Hermione ran downstairs while trying to fix her hair up and out of her face, she asked him if he'd eaten yet then proceeded 

to head into the kitchen to get breakfast. After his shower, Ron sat on his bed, thinking. It wasn't something he normally did much of, but he did do it occasionally. Today he was thinking about what had happened over the last day. Even if he didn't completely understand what was going on, he knew he wanted to talk to Harry. Have a nice long talk about what exactly was going on at the muggle house Harry had grown up in.

He didn't know it, but Hermione was thinking something along those same lines, however it didn't have nearly the same urgency with her.

She was more interested in making sure Harry was safe from Voldemort. Once downstairs she started asking questions of any one who might know what the rescues plans entailed.

"You are all going to wait! You are all just going to let Harry sit there where Voldemort could kill him at anytime, with only Sirius to stop him." Hermione screeched.

"Yes, we don't have much of a choice dear, now finish your breakfast." Mrs. Weasley said trying to drop the subject.

"But, what if he" Mrs. Weasley cut her off.

"Eat Hermione, there is nothing we can do right now." Hermione was shocked. Mrs. Weasley wasn't typically the sort of person to cut people off and ignore when someone was in danger.

She sat down dejectedly and saw Remus staring at his plate but not actually eating any of it.

"Are you ok Remus?" She asked concerned. She knew how she felt with Harry missing, which meant absolutely terrible, but Sirius was Remus' best and last real friend. He must feel absolutely awful, she reasoned.

"Not really, no." He replied. Hermione sighed and looked back to her plate to eat. There wasn't much she could actually do for him.

(scene change)

The healer hadn't been entirely accurate as to when Harry would wake up. He woke early, shortly after breakfast. Harry woke up slowly, trying to figure out where he was. There was a pair of simple black drawstring pants on the nightstand beside him. He put them on. _Where on earth am I? How did I get here? _He looked around very confused. After a few minutes he decided to see what he could find out about where he was by exploring.

He stood up, and promptly sat back down on the bed. His legs had buckled under him and wouldn't hold his weight. He waited a minute, and then tried again. He couldn't stand long enough to walk so he sat down, and after finding his still cracked glasses on a nightstand beside him, Harry took a look at his surroundings. He saw 2 doors, one to his right and another to his 

left only a few feet from the bed, a desk that was covered in bits of parchment stacked neatly in piles, as well as a number of quills. There wasn't much else around.

After looking around, he laid down and started counting the tiles on the ceiling just to give himself something to do.

A couple hours later the door to his right clicked when the latch was undone and the knob was turned. Harry sat up quickly, though he did wish he hadn't. He had jarred his still bruised ribs.

Voldemort walked in, not actually expecting Harry to be awake yet. He stood there for a moment and looked at Harry. Harry jumped out of the bed, startled, which unfortunately didn't do him any good as his legs gave out from under him again. He ended up trying to stand up from the side of the bed while Voldemort walked over to him.

"You woke up earlier than expected." Voldemort said as he walked, trying not to startle Harry further.

"Get away from me!" Harry screamed while maneuvering himself to a semi-standing position. Voldemort walked over to his desk, opened it and started moving around some books and pieces of parchment looking for a particular note he had written a few days ago. Harry stared at him confused and hanging on to a bed post. "Aren't to supposed to say some random thing about how I am going to die because I am weaker than you and you are about to kill me?"

Voldemort looked over his shoulder at Harry and said simply "No", and turned around to get back to his search. Harry blinked, incredibly confused.

"What? You are trying to…" He fell back on the bed with a soft oomph. "Ah!" He sat up in frustration. "Why haven't you killed me yet?"

Voldemort found the bit of parchment he was looking for. It had a note about the possible conflicts between two complicated potions that both achieved something similar but did it in drastically different ways. "Why haven't I tried to kill you yet? Quite a good question actually. To start with, I know you noticed your clearly lacking health. And it really would be much more interesting to kill you when you could actually fight, but since I am not trying to kill you do that isn't why. Or maybe it is because killing you would be rather pointless, since you are already in my control and in my residence? No, that isn't it either, since you do have a knack for finding your way to Dumbledore even when I have you in my sight. You might just have to figure that one on your own Harry." Voldemort moved toward Harry by a couple of steps. "I'll bring some food up here for you." Voldemort left and the lock clicked.

Harry collapsed on the bed and sighed, then cringed as his abdomen hurt quite a bit.

* * *

Hope you like it,

Angel no Yami


	8. What if I say that I’ll never surrender?

I know this is really late. I wanted to have this out a while ago. Unfortunately upper division college courses require a lot more time to get a good grade in. But the good news is that I got an A in all but one of my 5 classes and that non-A is still a B+! I am rather proud of myself. I am only a few points away from a 3.0 GPA (which for those of you who might not know that is a B average). So that and working is what I have been up to, though you can blame some of the delay on Guitar Hero for the DS. And of course I have now started another set of upper division classes…

By the way the song that I was using for chapter titles is Alive by Meat Loaf. It is a rather good song. However I am using a new song now. Send me a PM with the correct song and I'll give you a cookie.

Anyway I shan't delay any longer.

Chapter 7

"What if I say that I'll never surrender?"

Voldemort did eventually bring the food. It was simple fare, but it had to be by order of the mediwitch who was trying to get Harry back to health. Anything to rich or complex was more likely to be hurled up than digested. However before Harry could eat it screaming was heard from outside the room.

Harry stood up instantly, recognizing the voice. "That's Sirius!" He started running to the door, as he ran every mark and wound on him faded away. By the time he reached the door to the central room, there were no visible wounds on him. He was sprinting when he caught up to the door. He wasn't aware that it was locked. And it didn't stop him, much to Voldemort's surprise he went right through the door.

Voldemort followed him quickly still surprised at what he had seen. But he wasn't happy at the sight that greeted him when he opened the door and entered the room.

Harry had tackled Bellatrix Lestrange who had been using the Crutatius curse on Sirius moments before and she lay on the floor trying to get up. The gag that had been over Sirius's mouth was still in the woman's hands. Once the curse was broken Harry moved to stand in front of his godfather defensively trying to protect him. Bellatrix managed to stand with the help of her husband.

"Why you little brat! How dare-" She started about to attack.

"_Bellatrix Lestrange!_ Stand down, now!" Voldemort cut her off. She stopped immediately.

"Master, I didn't see you there. I was-"

He cut her off again. "What are you doing?"

"Well I saw my cousin there," Harry started at that, surprised, "and I thought that-"

"You thought that it would be a great idea to torture _my_ prisoner without _my_ permission." Lestrange jerked at that and bowed deeply.

"I am sorry, My lord."

"Not yet you aren't. Get out. I will call you later." Bellatrix and her husband hurried out of the room, while at the same time the mediwitch entered.

"Well there you are, My Lord. Severus finally got that potion together, how I have no idea but that is irrelevant. Where is the young man?" She looked around, and seeing Harry added, "Ah there he is." She walked over to him. When she got to him she looked at him confused, and then looked at Voldemort. "Where are his wounds? They shouldn't have healed this quickly. He shouldn't be able to stand."

Voldemort replied curtly, "I don't know what happened." She looked at him surprised; he usually knew exactly what was going on when something odd happened. She sighed and tried to get Harry to follow her to the bed in the other room. He refused to move. Voldemort directed the mediwitch to meet him in the room in a minute and told her that he would bring Harry with him.

"Come with me, Potter." He demanded.

"No." Harry said defiantly, still trying to protect Sirius.

"Harry, be careful." Sirius warned quietly. Harry looked back at him, when he turned back Voldemort stood right in front of him. Harry jumped back a little.

Voldemort grinned. "Now, Harry, that woman needs to have a look at you _now_" he stressed.

"No." Harry insisted. Instead of asking Harry to come with him again, Voldemort just wrapped his arms around Harry and scooped him up like a rag doll. "Hey! What are you-! Put me down!" Harry protested while struggling. But Voldemort just walked him into the other room and set him gently down in a chair for the mediwitch to examine. When Harry tried to get up and go back to Sirius, Voldemort just bound his ankles and wrists to the chair. "What are you doing?"

"Just checking up on you. My, this is quite a surprise" The mediwitch pronounced.

"What is?" Voldemort asked.

"He is completely healed. Well physically anyway, he still needs contact with his shiba as soon as possible, but this potion should fix that for a bit."

"What are you-" Harry started, but Voldemort silenced him with a quick silencing spell.

"How long will that potion delay the inevitable?" Voldemort questioned.

"Well it will prevent the illness for at least six months. A little longer if he takes good care of himself. But he should be bonded as soon as possible. It would be best for him. We do need to administer the potion however and that we can't do without-"

"That is already taken care of. I-" Voldemort was cut off by a Death Eater coming in to inform him that there were some muggles hiking a little too close to their building. Voldemort told the woman to wait for him and left to take care of the situation. He closed the door behind him.

"Well not a very grateful man, certainly, but he does seem pleased." The mediwitch stated while cleaning her tools up from the desk next to them. Harry stamped his feet. "Oh, you are still silenced, eh? Well it can't hurt to let you talk now." She removed the silencing spell.

"What is going on?" Harry asked urgently. She looked at him surprised.

"Well I was trying to heal you but that seems to have been taken care of somehow." She replied. Harry just looked at the floor, trying to think. He looked up at her.

"Who are you?"

"Me? Well I am just a mediwitch." Harry asked for her name. "Well you can call me Laia." She looked at the questioning look on Harry's face and continued, "No I am not going to tell you my full name, and you probably couldn't pronounce it."

"Oh ok, can you tell me what you are talking about, with the potions and all?" He asked hoping she would answer.

"You don't know? Well I hadn't expected that, but I can't tell you. If He doesn't want you to know yet I cannot defy him. He may allow me more leeway than others, but only because I am a mediwitch. I am still on a leash and I don't wish to tug on it more than I have too." She winked at him. "But I will tell you that when you find your shiba, you won't ever have to worry about being alone, ever. And" She hesitated, looking at the door. "Your shiba cannot hurt you, not really. There is a lot more to it of course but that is the important part."

Harry was even more confused now. "What do you mean? What is a Shiba. I-"

"Shh. I can't tell you that, so there isn't much point in asking is there?"

"But I want to know!" Harry questioned. When she didn't answer he asked a new question, "So, why do you help Him, anyway?"

"Well now that question I hadn't expected. Mostly I agreed to join because I am a medic. It doesn't matter to me who they are; I heal anyone regardless of which side they are on. I don't really work just for one side either. I just heal. No spying over here. I don't work under the same conditions as most of His followers, mostly because there are so few mediwizards willing to help Death Eaters. But, even Death Eaters are human enough to need treatment. Does that answer make sense to you?"

"Not really, but… can you do something for me?" He asked.

"Hmm? What is it that you want me to do?" She questioned closing her bag after she finished stuffing the last of her numerous tools into the bag, which was more in the bag that should have fit at all.

"The man out there, can you make sure he is ok?" She smiled.

"Of course, I was planning on it already." She smiled. "I'll check on him on my way out." She sat down in another chair to wait. The only thing she had left out was a shimmering blue potion.

"What is that?" Harry asked nodding his head in the direction of the vial.

She didn't answer. Instead, she pulled a novel out of her pocket and began reading. Harry stared at her incredulously.

When Voldemort did come back into the room he found Harry still bound to the chair, and his favorite mediwitch reading a novel. Harry glared at him and the mediwitch put away the book.

She stood up and asked "You know how to administer the potion, correct?"

"Yes. It will be taken care of. You may leave." She did.

"What potion is that?" Harry asked. Voldemort turned to look at him.

"She removed the silencing spell. Well it doesn't make a difference now." He waved his wand over the chair and the spells holding Harry to the chair lifted. "You still need to eat." He summoned the meal that he had brought earlier, magically heated it up and put the plate on the table. "Eat."

"Has Sirius eaten?"

"No." Voldemort replied flatly and moved to pick up the piece of ancient parchment he was trying to read earlier.

"Then I won't eat either." Voldemort turned to him surprised.

"Don't be foolish Harry. Eat."

"No. And it is Potter to you." Harry stood up defiantly.

"Well, well. Mr. Potter then, what makes you think that you can bargain for that?" Voldemort was amused now.

"You want me to eat. You seem to care about my well being, for some incomprehensible reason. If you want me to eat then you have to feed Sirius too."

"Aren't you observant today? How about this, I will feed your godfather, but only if you eat as well. If you don't eat, neither can he."

"Prove that you'll feed him." Voldemort waited a moment. Seeing the conviction in Harry's eyes he picked up the plate of food and motioned for Harry to follow. Voldemort summoned a house elf to bring more food immediately. Once in the room with Sirius, Voldemort loosened the chains holding Sirius up, so that he could sit and eat. Sirius was alert and over all looking better than he had immediately after the torture he experienced shortly before. Harry surmised that the woman had kept her promise.

Voldemort floated the food he had in his hand over to Sirius but just out of his reach. When the house elf arrived with a fresh plate of food, Voldemort handed that to Harry. "Now, you eat and I'll give this to him. Don't and this goes into the trash bin." Harry made towards Sirius and Voldemort stopped him. "No closer." Harry sat down where he was and grudgingly started eating. Voldemort magically pushed the plate to Sirius.

"Harry are you ok?" Sirius questioned. Harry nodded. Sirius then started eating as well.

"Now that we have this settled, we are moving to more civilized table." Voldemort picked Harry up by one arm and dragged him back to the bedchamber. Once Harry was at a table and eating again Voldemort went back to his parchment.

000000000000000000

Remus was still sitting at the table, having been questioned by every Weasley who came down for breakfast, when Dumbledore stopped by to talk to Ron. Remus stood up immediately, cutting off Hermione's most recent unsuccessful attempt to cheer him up.

"Dumbledore, I am not being left behind this time." He stated hoping Dumbledore would just accept it and move on.

"Remus, we can't let you do that. You appear to be a wreck. You won't be able to help us as upset as you are. Please accept that. We will get Harry and Sirius out of there this time. Lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"No I don't want a lemon drop. I am going to go with the team to get Sirius and Harry." Dumbledore ignored him and moved into the living room where Ron was sitting. He had been staring out the window. "Hello, Ronald." He asked, twinkling "Mind if I ask you some questions?"

Upon Ron's affirmative reply, Dumbledore began questioning him about what he had seen during his time in Voldemort's dungeon. After a while, when Dumbledore was satisfied that Ron had told him everything, Dumbledore got up to leave. Remus had sat on the couch the whole time and addressed Dumbledore before he could exit the room.

"I am going with you. I…" Dumbledore cut him off.

"You may join the group going to get him Remus. But please understand that you _need_ to sleep properly tonight if you wish to go, you also need to make sure that you can get yourself together enough that you won't be a liability. I know you are worried about Sirius but you cannot let that affect your ability to operate a mission. Understood?"

"Yes sir. When…"

"Tomorrow morning we will have a meeting." Dumbledore left.

0000000000000000000

Voldemort wasn't really thinking on his parchment too hard. He was thinking about the situation with Harry. He knew he couldn't keep him for very long now that he was healed. But he had to think of a way to get whatever group Dumbledore was planning as a rescue party to come without making it seem like he wanted them to. And he had to do it soon.

* * *

Well that is all I can write for now. I intend to get another chapter out soon. Hope you enjoyed it everyone.

Thanks for reading.

Angel no Yami


	9. Not like the others?

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. They seemed a bit short but I am glad to see that people are still reading this silly little fic of mine.

Chapter 8

"What if I say I'm not like the others?"

Harry was exhausted after dinner. It had been a long day and he hadn't particularly had anything to do but just being around Voldemort was trying for him. There was nothing for him to do, fortunately after a few hours of trying to glare a hole into the back of Voldemort's pristine robes the Dark Lord had decided that Harry might as well spend the hours with his godfather where he wouldn't be bothered.

Not that Voldemort wanted Harry to go, but it wasn't productive to have him around while he was working out plans. He had insisted that Harry eat with him at the table instead of sitting on the floor with Sirius. Voldemort had also decided that Harry needed to sleep immediately after dinner, since the boy was nodding off into his meal.

Fortunately for Voldemort, all he had to do to get Harry into bed was lead him into it after he ate. Harry just crawled right in and went to sleep. Later, after finishing his work for the day, Voldemort changed and got into the bed next to Harry. The Dark Lord wasn't one to lie around in bed awake, so he fell asleep quickly. He hadn't intended to touch Harry when he fell asleep, after all the bed was big enough that they could both easily sleep without coming to any physical contact at all. Voldemort didn't think Harry would take that well at the moment. However, after a little over an hour in the bed Voldemort had Harry wrapped in his arms and Harry was cuddled up against Voldemort's chest. This is the position they were in when Harry woke up in the early morning.

Harry woke slowly since he didn't really want to wake up. For the first time that he could remember he woke feeling safe and protected. He liked the feeling. When he finally did open his eyes and realized exactly who he was cuddled up with, he scrambled out of the bed shrieking.

This woke Voldemort, who immediately pulled his wand and started looking around for an attacker, though he was still in the bed. When he didn't see anyone he looked at Harry, confused. "What is wrong?"

Harry who was completely mortified said, "You were…err…we were…ah…" Harry blushed from his neck to the tip of his ears. "You were _holding _me…"

Voldemort blinked a couple of times, still processing the information. Then he casually remarked "Oh" and laid back down turning his back to Harry, who was still fairly freaked out.

"_Oh?_ That's all you have to say? You were holding me! We're sharing the same bed!" Harry said quickly.

Voldemort turned over, said "It isn't a big deal Harry, just go back to sleep" and proceeded to go back to sleep. Harry stared at him for a moment, incredulous. He then backed away and tried to unlock the door. It wouldn't budge. So Harry sat down in front of it, refusing to go back into the bed. He fell asleep there a few minutes later.

An hour and a half after Harry woke to himself cuddling a certain Dark Lord, Voldemort woke and began his normal morning routine. Brush teeth, use toilet, brush hair, put on clean robes, and walk out the door. The last of which was interrupted when he came across Harry asleep at the foot of said door. Voldemort picked up the small teenager and tucked him back into the bed. He set the main door to let Harry into the room with his godfather, and locked the rooms leading out from that room. Voldemort also left a set of robes in Harry's size on the nightstand next to the bed. He had to go deal with Bellatrix, whom he was still pissed at.

00000000000000000

Remus was not having a good morning. Dumbledore had decided to delay the rescue plan till the early evening based on information from Severus that Voldemort would be conducting business at a remote location at that time, leaving Harry and Sirius behind. Several order members were all waiting in the Weasley living room for the start of the mission, using the time to go over the plan and make sure they all knew what to expect. Ron had come downstairs and was listening to everything. At least he was, until Mrs. Weasley recruited him to weed the garden.

Dumbledore came by at about noon, when everyone was getting some lunch, to make sure the plans were set and everyone was present. He left after confirming that all was as it should be, and encouraging Ron to continue working on his summer work.

"Why isn't he going with you?" Ron asked the group of wizards after Dumbledore left.

One of the other wizards answered "Because he is busy. He has to see to making sure we don't get interrupted by a crew of Aurors. He is also dealing with getting the school ready for students and his other duties with the Ministry"

"But if he came, wouldn't you all have the best chance to succeed, especially if You-Know-Who _does _show up?"

The wizard blinked at him surprised. "Well y-yes, but Dumbledore can't come and He isn't going to be there."

Snape commented "Voldemort said that he had business at one of the Death Eaters homes this evening, he certainly won't be there."

"But why would he tell you that?" Ron asked. "If it were me I would tell someone that, if I wanted to trap them or prevent them from accomplishing their goal. When did he tell you he wouldn't be around?"

"That is none of your business, Weasley" Snape chided. Ron was about to respond but stopped when he saw his mother sending him the "don't you dare" look reserved for right before someone did something that would get them in trouble.

00000000000000000

Harry and Sirius were sitting on the floor contemplating the situation they were currently in. "Someone will come for us right?" Harry asked.

"They already have once." Sirius replied, "You were still asleep, and Voldemort wouldn't let them take you."

"Then why are you still _here_? You should have gone with them!" Harry said, concerned. Sirius just smiled at him.

"I couldn't just leave you here could I? What if he tried to hurt you?" Harry smiled, happy that Sirius was so concerned. "Besides, if I had left, Voldemort would have become your legal guardian. That isn't something I am ok with."

"How is that?" Sirius explained. Harry sighed when he was done. "I hope you get cleared soon. I wish you weren't my guardian in name only."

"Me too." Harry paused for a moment.

"Sirius?"

"Yeah."

"Why would Voldemort want to hold me?" Harry said quietly.

"What do you mean? Hold as in keep you here or hold as in…"

"Hold as in have his arms around me while I sleep." Sirius looked at him, blinking in disbelief.

"When?"

"When I woke up earlier."

"Harry, I really don't know. I wish I could tell you but I really don't know what that man is thinking. I wasn't expecting him to heal you at all, which he did. Then I expected him to try to kill you and he hasn't done that either."

"Oh." Harry hunched over a bit, putting his head in his hands. "My head feels funny."

"You mean it hurts?"

"No, I just feel w…" Harry proceeded to pass out. Sirius caught him, keeping his head off the floor.

"Harry! Harry! Harry!" Sirius placed his hand on Harry's forehead to find that Harry had a fever.

Voldemort walked in at that moment. Seeing Harry unconscious and Sirius trying to wake him, Voldemort ran to Harry, taking him from his godfather. Sirius protested and tried to fight him off but Voldemort waived his wand and the chain holding Sirius to the wall shortened up, pulling him flush to the wall again. A silencing charm kept Sirius from yelling at him to release Harry.

Voldemort cast an Enervate. When the spell didn't rouse Harry, Voldemort pulled out the little bottle of blue potion the mediwitch had given him yesterday. He opened the lid, poured it into his mouth, and pulled Harry's face towards his own. Sirius stopped struggling, aghast at the sight in front of him.

Voldemort had Harry in a full kiss, holding the teenager to his chest with one hand and the other keeping Harry's mouth up against his own. Voldemort was forcing the potion into Harry's mouth, which Harry swallowed immediately. _Good. _ Voldemort thought.

Harry then woke up and started struggling with Voldemort, who let him go quickly. "WHAT WERE YOU DOING?" Harry shrieked, and ran into the other room. Well actually he tried to, but he didn't get very far before he passed out again and Voldemort had to catch him. Once Voldemort had Harry lying on the bed, he began setting up the room for the visit of the Aurors who were supposed to rescue him. He knew they were coming, since he told Severus to meet him at eight that evening, after some meeting with another Death Eater in his home. He had sent the information to Severus early that morning, knowing the would-be-rescuers would use the chance to get Harry and Black from his stronghold. Voldemort sealed off the rooms connected to the bedroom. Then he called in Nagini, and gave her explicit instructions as to what he wanted her to do that night. Voldemort left, locking the door with an archaic symbol based spell that left a tattoo-like pattern on the door. Then he left.

* * *

This lovely chapter was almost lost due to computer problems, fortunately it was saved. And I am very sorry for how long it took to get this finished. I didn't mean to take this long. However, I have started on the next chapter!

Please review,

Angel no Yami


End file.
